The Thin Line
by Reijou
Summary: [James x Lily][Denial!Sirius x Lily] It's Valentine's Day. Sirius rambles on how he doesn't know what James sees in Lily, and Peter points out that he must be jealous.[One Shot]


**Title:** The Thin Line  
**Author:** finalfantasys-child AKA Chibi Reina AKA Dara the Morbid Gaara  
**Rating:** T - Because I can  
**Pairing:** James x Lily, one-sided Denial!Sirius x Lily  
**Summary:** It's Valentine's Day. Sirius rambles on how he doesn't know what James sees in Lily, and Peter points out that he must be jealous.  
**Disclaimer:** The day I own Harry Potter is the day I change my name to Eliza Cuts and marry Gerard Way. (long silence) (starts crying)  
**Author Note:** This is an actual doujin I've been working on... I've been stuck on the last two pages though, because I suck like that XD Ooooh, just a side note, and you know how JKR says that someone indeed has loved Snape? I'm betting you it was Lily. I mean, come on! I dunno. lol

**Oi, and sorry if there are minor mistakes- I typed this in a hurry, and on WordPad, which doesn't have SpellCheck and all that and I didn't really have the time, so sorry if the things in the story sound strange and whatnot... lol**

* * *

"Lily Evans." Sirius began his daily ranting, sitting inbetween Remus and Peter. "She hates my guts, and I hate her guts more, but that doesn't stop her from dating my best friend. Every day, when they're together, they always have to go lovey-dovey in front of everyone. Hah! I don't know _what_ James sees in that woman." the three teens watched as James and Lily held hands and kissed each other. "Ugh, get a damn room, c'mon..."

"You know, Padfoot, if I didn't know any better, you're jealous." Peter spoke up, a small grin graced his face. Sirius stared at him for a moment with a look of disgust.

"Ugh, I am _not_ jealous of that... that tramp!"

"I don't think he was talking about Lily." Remus said and Wormtail nodded. "yes, you see, you're jealous of Prongs for finding love and not just love, but love from Lily-" he held back a laugh as Sirius glared daggers at him. "and I bet you that you fancy the girl.."

There was a horribly long silence.

Moony gasped. "You do?"

"No, of course not!" Sirius snapped. "I was thinking..."

"About Lily."

"I am not afraid to curse you, Wormtail." the young man let out a sigh and just as he did, a heart-shaped card with wings fluttered over them and over to a group of girls who stood not so far away. And thus, the shocked silence came.

"What... the hell was that and why was it so creepy looking?" Sirius asked, clenching a fist to his heart as if he had a heart attack.

"If I am not mistaken, and if the decorations in the Great Hall are correct..." Remus thought for a moment. "today is Valentine's Day."

Well, shit.

Padfoot suddenly felt like one of the stupidest people alive for not noticing the _love_ in the air and the pretty decorations around the school. The blasted holiday came once every year, so why didn't he notice? Oh, ah yes, he was busy staring at Lily Evans in hatred and was planning her painful demise. That know-it-all tramp.

"You know, Siri, you should write Lily a love note..." Remus covered his mouth, hiding the smirk from his friend. And then came another glare.

"You disgust me, Moony, you _really_ disgust me." Nothing else was said as the three boys sat there, watching the two lovebirds laugh and hold hands and laugh some more and... you get the picture. Sirius felt a smile form on his face, as he saw James act cheerful.

"I just..." the dark haired teen said before thinking. "...I just want James to be happy."

"Where'd that come from?" Peter asked.

"The reason why I haven't ripped that woman's head off yet..." Sirius ignored the scoff from Moony. "I want James to be happy... and he's happy right now..."

Maybe... just maybe... Sirius could put up with Lily Evans for his best friend-- maybe he could even put up with her to the point of letting them get married.

Well then, he just had to wait and see.

**

* * *

End

* * *

**

**A/N** Haha, it was a hurried fic, but I just had to post it because the idea was stuck in my head and it was so cute and it might take months for me to actually ink in the doujinshi version of this so yeah. lol Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
